


Revelations

by Nopride4531



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Brynjolf having time for someone, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopride4531/pseuds/Nopride4531
Summary: Colrina has something important to tell Brynjolf





	Revelations

“Easy there, Lass,” Brynjolf cautioned, hands hovering by Colrina’s shoulders, ready to support her if needed. “You alright?”

Colrina rolled her eyes, but barely managed to suppress a small smile. “I’m fine, Bryn,” she said. “Just a little tired.”

He raised an eyebrow. “A little? Col, you look about ready to collapse.” 

As touching as the display of concern was, she knew she needed to keep up appearances, for the Guild’s sake as much as her own. Squaring her shoulders, she directed her attention back to the reports on her desk. “Again, I’m fine.”

Brynjolf clearly didn’t believe her. “You’ve been working nonstop since Irkngthand... and you haven’t been sleeping.” His hands moved to cup her face. “Col... if something’s wrong, I need to know.”

Colrina blinked and lowered her eyes, wondering how she was going to tell him. Part of her wanted to keep it a secret for forever. She didn’t know how he would react to the news. But stronger still was the part of her that longed to believe he would stand by her, maybe even be happy. And besides: she couldn’t keep lying. Brynjolf was nothing if not perceptive, and the fact that he already had his suspicions was proof.

Sighing, Colrina met his questioning gaze. “I...” She began meekly, then continued stronger: “I’m pregnant.”


End file.
